


Lessons

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Everyone is a beginner at least once in their life.





	Lessons

"Focus inward and hold the image in your mind. You know what fire looks like. How it feels. Draw that to you - slowly, slowly now." Kluya reached down, supporting his son's cupped hands with his own. Theodore's little face scrunched up harder in concentration, eyes tightly closed as he did his best to visualize the spell.

Heat blossomed into a dancing spark a few inches above his palms, growing into tiny tongues of flame. Theodore opened his eyes at last, stared down at the flame in wonder, then beamed up at his father.

"I- I did it! I cast fire!" Young voice high with excitement, Theodore bounced on the balls of his feet as he grinned. The flame between his hands bobbed with every movement, swelling with energy as its caster's attention wavered. There was a hiss and the boy jerked, losing concentration and accidentally releasing his hold on the magic. "Ow!"

"There there." Kluya cradled his son's hands carefully, inspecting the bright pink skin. Once he was satisfied that no lasting harm had been done he murmured the words to a cure spell, watching the fascination in Theodore's eyes as the swelling and redness reversed - leaving his hands as pale as they had been, unmarked.

"And that is why we must be careful, Theodore." Kluya smiled, eyes crinkling a little at the corners. "The magic we hold is a powerful thing. It can hurt us and those around us if we are not mindful."

" _'Mindful'_ means _'careful'_ , right?" Theodore studied his face with big eyes, relaxing a little when his father nodded. In a smaller voice he asked, "Will it always burn me?"

Kluya shook his head, letting go of his son's hands to scoop him up, delighting in Theodore's surprised yelp of laughter at suddenly being so high off the ground. He tucked him against his chest securely, smiling as Theodore giggled.

"No, not always. White magic is very different from black magic. But you must practice control - of yourself and your magic. Then," he raised a finger to lightly tap his son's forehead, "it will come to you as easy as you breathe."

Theodore's eyes - violet, like his - grew round at that, mouth falling open in amazement at the idea. "You mean it?"

"I do."

"Will you teach me white magic too?" He asked excitedly, little fingers curling into the soft material of his father's robes. "That's what that spell was - it was white magic?"

Kluya nodded as he chuckled, bouncing his little one carefully in his arms. "If that is what you want. Once you've learned how to cast fire, I will teach you other spells."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
